The Vrond Catastrophe
by EchoesOfTheDoomed
Summary: The Catastrophe will be back. Lucy is at bay. The war will begin where it all ended. It all started when Lucy found Gray. And Gray is the one who holds the key to halting oncoming war. Gray and Lucy. Dunno about pairing. T... Not that good with summaries. Beta Credits: AsDarknessSpreads
1. Chapter 1

**First thing for you guys, I hate Gruvia but don't worry; I won't show it in the story. This is not in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is like a parallel universe as some characters (especially the main) might turn out a bit OOC. This is in today's world, like much for an amateur like me, so if you like it, feel free to tell me. I would be really glad. And yeah, if it starts to get boring, Gray is going to come- just to let you know.**

**CHAPTER~ 1**

**Lucy Heartfilia, 17**

First thing in the morning I rode up to Levy's house to pick her up on my way to school.

Last night, Erza and I went to Natsu's birthday party. I thought it would be a fun day with cakes and snacks. I was wrong as expected. It was a hell of a party that looked more like a wrestling championship rather than a birthday party with people betting, catcalling and whooping around two guys fighting like chimpanzees. And here I was, wearing a strapless blue dress, ready for a dance in the DJ. My eyes were wide and I looked at Erza, who wore the same expression as mine, which was reassuring. But then she sighed and looked at the floor shaking her head, "What did Natsu eat before throwing such a party," she lifted her head and chuckled at the people fighting and then turned to smile at me. "We can at least give it a try, can't we?" I shake my head but said, "Yes," a lie that went undetected by her.

We looked around for Natsu. Gosh, how can he fit all these people here? But then again, he's rich and all because his father is a businessman, but this crowd is _enormous._ People were drinking like crazy. Lots of guys snickered at us and complimented everything we didn't want to be complemented about. Why were we here again? Because Natsu literally begged us to come. And now that we were here, we didn't want to leave off before ensuring him that we actually came. Erza was wearing a mauve dress similar to mine with a concealing V-neck. I chose it for her because she had literally picked up a wedding dress.

"Where _is _he?" As soon as I said it, I heard a voice from behind, "Flame on!" with Natsu holding a really intimidating candle towards a guy with a bunch of people surrounding him. My expression must have been priceless because when he turned to look at me he grinned apologetically and laughed nervously. I walked up to him with Erza, "Happy Birthday Natsu!" I said.

"Happy Birthday Natsu. Can we have a moment, if you don't mind?" said Erza.

"Just a minute. I have-" "I mean _now_!" Erza cut him off mid sentence and gave him a look. If eyes could shoot lasers, Natsu would have been a pile of ashes this very moment. Natsu trembled slightly, grinned at his buddies and waved them off following us, nervousness vaguely visible on his face. Erza led us out of the back door to an open space where Natsu's mother's beautiful garden laid with vibrant exotic flowers of many varieties and colours. Erza turned and crossed her arms, "Why did you even invite us, if_ this_ was what we were going to attend?"

"I thought you guys would like to come to my birthday party!" Natsu pouted.

"_Birthday_ party? And next you might also expect me to sing 'Wrecking Ball' while licking a sledgehammer. No? Well it looks like it. This is a freaking nightclub! Who the hell are those people?" I screamed at him.

"It's not like that!" Natsu kept the pout consistent, "I- They'll be gone by 9, if that's what you want. I asked my dad not to call them and you know how insignificant I am in front of him. He asked me to give you this explanation, but," he sighed, "I just can't keep it on." He checks his watch. "It's 8:45, I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused to you. Really." The scowl on Erza's face was gone.

"That's the weirdest father and son story that I've ever heard,"

"We can wait," I said.

"Okay. I'll go manage stuff inside," Natsu went in.

I stood outside with Erza looking at her as Natsu's footsteps faded away. And then we suddenly burst out laughing. "Such a liar," I said.

"Did he actually believe that we'll go for that lame excuse?" Erza said.

After exactly ten minutes, he returned telling us that we can get inside. The place was already a ruckus but the people were still there. I scowled and he didn't notice. But then he took us to another room. It looked like a restaurant. How rich is he?

"Wait. Why did you keep us waiting, then?" I asked.

"To create a bit of suspense for you guys. And the fact that the School's President and the Secretary are at my house would make everyone a bit more aware of their way of being, so I granted them some time to enjoy."Natsu replied.

Natsu, I and Erza were like a team at school- almost always together. But at times, some guys would drag Natsu away, then I and Erza would be left alone. Natsu had this crush on Lisanna since middle school and at times we would ask her to join us for him.

There were many people in this room like Cana, Mira and Lisanna from school whom I hung out with. And there were many other popular people I didn't know like the blue-haired girl with hair curled up towards the end and this other guy with snow-white hair and squinty eyes – I had heard that they were school's golden couple before graduating. They were Lyon Vastia and Juvia Lockser. And then there was this black haired guy who was insanely attractive who seemed extremely bored, standing in the farthest corner of the room, with a glass of wine in his hand. Man… black shirts should be made illegal for such guys! His eyes met mine and he smirked at me. I looked away quickly, flustered at being caught shamelessly ogling at him. Hearing a distant chuckle, I assumed I might have blushed too hard at this.

Natsu started introducing us to those three. It turned out that Juvia had quite of a, attitude problem. As soon as Natsu introduced her, she got a sudden interest in the curtains like they were more humanly interesting than us. Lyon seemed like a good guy. He shook our hands warmly like we were old friends.

"They are engaged." Natsu said. Juvia gave a tiny triumphant smirk at that as if specially directed towards me. Oh boy. Wrong move.

"Really? Congratulations! I hope the curtains keep you happy." I gave her the fakest smile I could muster.

Judging from her expression, I guess she was angry-or maybe infuriated- with me, while Natsu and Erza laughed their asses off. Even Lyon cracked a smile secretly.

Natsu then walked us to the raven head, who was now talking to a bunch of guys, and I stumbled on my way. Because every embarrassing movement has to come on my part when someone hot is in my way. Gladly, he didn't see me. I sighed with relief and Natsu gave me a questioning look. I shook my head.

"If you might excuse us," Natsu said to the people around that boy and they went off muttering to each other on some interesting topic, "This is Gray Fullbuster, he is my best friend since middle school,"

He smiled at me like Erza is not there at all. Yeah, he was hot and all but… something about him was off. He seemed to be studying me with a mysterious trace in his expression while shaking my hand. Never mind that. I smiled back.

"Hello, pretty lady." he said keeping his eyes fixed on mine. "This is Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu said. "Lucy," Gray repeated. He smirked and turned to Erza to shake hands with her while Natsu introduced her.

**Aaaannnnnddd… that's the end of chapter one. How was it? How was Gray? How was everything? If you liked it then don't forget to follow, favourite and review! Please tell me how it is. I won't judge! Beta credits: AsDarknessSpreads.**

**Love you all girls and guys!**

**Ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHIO MINNA! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I'll love you for eternity, ;). If you guys like it, don't hesitate PM-ing me! Here are some replies to the reviews.**

**CHAPTER~2**

**Lucy Heartfilia, 17**

Wind blows hard on a stormy autumn day with trees standing naked, their leaves all fallen with the change of season. Everything is a hazy grey, like the buildings. Between two parallel lines of buildings and trees stretches a train track, with rails that are on the verge of rusting. The sounds of the train's horns, however faint, indicate the train's arrival even before it is visible. The train comes with the earsplitting sound of the horns and the wheels, which gets normal for its continuity after some time and stands in the station, waiting for the passengers to get off and on before it proceeds on another journey. The crowd is huge, rushing for their own business and among them, much insignificant, stands a kid of about 10 holding his small backpack which carries some of his and his mother's belongings, who passed away recently. He looks wildly around, searching for a person who had him come here. He doesn't particularly know where he has to go, but he clutches a piece of paper in his right hand, with an address scribbled on it in a formal writing, like those used in important documents by a calligraphist:

_The Biwhak Station,_

_Vrond_

_Search for a man with a maroon armband and a maroon hat._

_Happy Journey._

He found this on his mother's coffin, after her funeral, inside an envelope with a trademark sign of a pig flying, or at least that's what it looked like. The envelope had a ticket to this place too. He gets off the train slowly, his eyes wandering, and taking in every detail of the station. It was more magnificent and bigger than any place he has ever been to. Now that he was here, he could not find anyone with a maroon hat and armband, although he should be visible uniquely because almost everyone was wearing black in the compartment. With constant searching, he spotted him, leaning to a pillar supporting the ceiling, easily a place which the eyes would fail to notice and went to him. "Hello, Gray Fullbuster. It's really a pleasure to finally meet you in person." They shook hands.

xxx

It was almost midnight when the party came to an end. It was a lot of fun, Cana came in drunk and saying, "It's like some other world pushing me on to keep drinking!", while no one had any idea how she was standing perfectly straight, while not being sober. We came across Lisanna and almost pushed her into Natsu when he went away, flushed. He doesn't want to force her into anything. And we just kept on having fun the rest of the night. I bumped into Gray a few times unintentionally. There was this once when I accidently spilled my drink over Juvia.

xxx

"Lu-chan!" Levy says with a grin as she gets into the car to go to school. Levy is my best buddy. She is the one who experiences everything with me, hates everyone I hate, likes everyone I like in general. It's like we are soul sisters. Also we are the studious people in our class, or at least, that's how we seem.

Her eyes look tired, almost like she will doze off any moment now. Well, she will have plenty of time during history lessons for that. "Hi Levy-chan!" I say. The tone of my voice made me realize I, too, am tired, more tired than I assumed I am, at least. We reach school, at around quarter to 8. Levy and I have to go to different classes so we part in the first corridor. I go straight for the Physics class and she turns for Math. I reach the door and get in. Natsu is there waving at me with his trademark grin plastered on his face on the third seat to the left. Without glancing at anyone, I just go and sit in the chair next to his. Lisanna sits in front of Natsu talking to a pink haired girl I don't know. I have seen her. I never bothered to ask her name. I take out my textbooks as the teacher enters. He starts taking the attendance after gingerly sitting on his chair. He adjusts his glasses, "Alzack Connel," he calls in a low but loud voice, "Present Sir!" , "Bisca Mulan," the list goes on and just as I stop paying attention until I hear, "Gray Fullbuster," and then I hear, "Present sir" just to my right. I turn, incredulous. Was I just sitting _right next to _him all this time?

He catches my eyes and smirks. I turn to look at the teacher who is now teaching a topic, trying to hide my look of shock. He chuckles and I try to ignore him. The bell rings. I pack my bag, smile at Natsu and get going because the feeling that _he_ is there got me slightly conscious of my movements and I don't particularly like myself this way. As soon as I get out I hear a male voice saying, "Luuuuuuuucy, hmm…" with a creepy drone. I turn, and see Ichiya. He looks like a middle aged person and I don't even know what he's still doing in high school. Probably cleaning toilets. "Hey Ichiya, I-I gotta go to my next class so…" I rushed away to my locker.

Suddenly I hear a melodious laughter behind me. I turn to look at Gray. Wait. MELODIOUS? What is wrong with me! He starts walking towards me. His pace is smooth, like he might have to run any moment. He has a smirk as he looks at me. He has a handsome arrogance contradicted with great time of pain, like my grandfather's, who survived the great war of Magestica and Vrond and still cries occassionaly for the loss that it caused him. Wait, pain? Okay, maybe my instincts and behavioral judgment are wrong. What could have caused Gray pain? He has been Natsu's best friend since middle school. It's not my place to judge anyway, what do I know of him?

"Hey Lucy,"

"Hello, Gray," I say, "Uhm…Fullbuster, if I'm not wrong," I say.

"Right. Heartfilia, if I'm not wrong," He smiles and offers me his hand to shake. I gladly accept it smiling back.

**Liked it? Review, follow and favorite! Thank you, all those who have followed and put this story in their favorites list. It would be amazing if you review, even if it were to criticize. That's how my writing would develop, right? ;) \\(*O*\\)**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry minna for posting after months, but I couldn't get time. :3 also, there's this swaggy Lucy in this chapter you might love. And beta credits: the amazing AsDarknessSpreads.**

"Urgh! Do I _really _have to go there?" I say.

"Yes, you do, dear. You don't want to see your grandmother angry. It's been ages since we had visited her," says mom.

"You know what, mom? You guys go visit her while I stay here. And call me from over there to talk or whatever," I say.

"Why do you always have to argue?" she says. I stomp my foot angrily, turn around and leave to my room.

Seriously? My grandma lives in a creepy old house in the middle of nowhere with nothing but marshy forests and various slimy reptiles and mosquitoes. Even after all this insistence, she doesn't come to live with us. I'm so not going to go to her place.

I hop on to my bed and look at the ceiling for a while, almost wandering away from reality. I hear my phone beep. I turn and see what's up.

"_**Lucy, it's an emergency, I need you to be at Parker's Mall sharp at 8." - Cana **_

I looked at the time. It was 7:45 and it would take ten minutes to get there. Perfect. I just had an argument with mom and now I'll have to pass the same hall to get to the door.

Sighing, I pick up my car keys and get on with it, after giving my mane a slight brush. I don't see my mom. Maybe she has gone to Mrs. Hooper's. I run to my car and drive away as fast as I can. And no, I didn't run over people, I swear. Just a burger, I hope.

Now my current concern is what kind of emergency Cana was talking about. I pass McHoolen's Accessories. I notice the Mall's sign on my right. I park my car and get in. After a few minutes of wandering I found her in the clothes' section looking at a pair of skinny jeans. She turned to face me with a look of pure horror on her face, her eyes stretched wide and her mouth hung open."What's wrong?" I ask her. She raises her shaking hand up, points at me groggily and passes out.

Like… What. The fuck.

I'm lost. People gather to get her up but I stand still, unable to comprehend what's happening. Then, I come back to my senses and run to help her.

XXXX

At the Mall's clinic, I sit beside Cana. The nurse says she might have had some overdose of booze and it's not a big deal. I thank her before she leaves. After sometime, Cana's lids flutter and she wakes up. "Are you feeling all right, Cana?" I ask her.

She looks at me, confused for a while and says, "Wait. Where are we?"

"We're at the mall," I say.

"At the mall? What? I was just at the store outside the grocery store and-" she gasps.

"And what?" I ask her.

"And," she sits up on the bed, "a guy came up to me. He said something to me and I don't know what happened next. I think I fainted or something. I remember him saying _something_, the memory is _right there_! But has faded like a dream. I don't know Lucy!"

I sit back on my chair. "I think," I say, "that we should go get you some fresh air and talk about it later. After all, you just woke up."

XXXX

We drive to the woods. It's peaceful there, outside the city life. I smile at her as we walk into the forest, after I park my car. We have quite a chat and after an hour or so.

"So, Cana, do you remember something now?" I ask.

She thought for a while. "No. Not really."

XXXX

*Ring* *Ring* comes the sound of a message from my phone.

"_**Hey Lucy, are you free in this evening, around 5?" - Natsu **_

"_Yeah, I am."_

"_**Great! So can you come over?"**_

"_Sure."_

I'm exhausted and I'm not really ready to go anywhere, but I can't say a no. After all, there are still three hours. I eat my lunch and crash into my bed, hugging a pillow and crouching into the blanket.

At quarter to five, my alarm starts blaring. I reach my phone and turn the alarm off and get back to sleep. After a minute, my alarm goes off again. Annoyed, I grab the phone, get up and undo all the other alarms, change and get ready to go. At around exactly 5, I reach Natsu's place and ring the bell. I am welcomed by Gray standing at the door. Yeah thank you, because the morning wasn't enough to get me anxious, after all I'm still worried about the Cana case, and before me stands an extremely hot guy who drives me crazy.

"Hi Gray," I say, cautiously.

"Hi Lucy," he grins.

Now I am anticipating an appearance of a familiar face (a.k.a Natsu) so I don't mess everything up again.

"Heeeheeeeeheeeeee" comes a creepy voice. Ichiya, obviously. "Ooooh, I guess this parfum is different than the previous one Lu- chan… isn't it?" He sniffs creepily, "but it still is… quite, ecstatic!" It all seems forced out of this guy's mouth, quite unreal. Okay, the actions and the way of speaking were not different but something wasn't just there.

"Go away, Ichiya!" says someone.

I turn to see that quite a lot of my classmates have come here, including Levy and Erza, but not Cana, all of them staring at me blankly."Uhm… why have we all gathered here?" although I wanted to say, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Mira shut her eyes politely smiling and says, "We wanted to hold a party for you."

"Party… uhm… for me? Why would you hold a party for me?" This was directed to Natsu. He gained a sudden interest in the chandelier. "Beautiful, isn't it? I designed it." I say looking mockingly at the chandelier, "Speak UP!"

He looks back at me, almost flustered. That's not like Natsu. "I was about to… uhm…" He reaches for his pocket, "about to…" takes out a box, "ask you to marry me," opens the box to reveal a ring. Everyone starts clapping.

I stare at him as if he lost his mind, or whatever is left of it. When he continues staring at me expectantly, I decide. He's lost it.

"What the FUCK? You don't even love me! And you're practically a seven-year-old!" I shriek, and turn to everyone else in the room to face them, "and since when have you guys been up for underage marriage!" Silence follows.

"Uh… I totally forgot about that," I hear a voice from behind me.

Another voice follows, "Are you insane? That is the exact reason I asked you the plan so I could do alterations, but you, being all stubborn- WHO MARRIES AT SIXTEEN?!"

I turn and see two men wearing official black tuxedos and green wristbands with a sign I couldn't make out. What mythical godforsaken wizardry brought them here and how?! Suddenly, everyone in the room vaporizes, leaving green dust behind. I yelp.

**ha. Ha. HA.! Here's a cliff- hangar for you because I love you guys a lot. Thank you for following, favoriting(not a word) reviewing! Please review more guys! Thank you for your support and thanks Gus for keeping my hopes up! \\(*o*)/**

**Ja'ne ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys EHEHEHEHEHH. Ok I know it's been long and I'm sorrry I've been procrastinating to long. (*.*)/\ I Yam sawry. But ah... here it is!. Chapter 4**

"Well… Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia," said one of those men with crazy bunny teeth. "Hasn't it been a long time since we last met?"

"Sure it has," came a cutting cold voice from absolutely nowhere. Lucy turned around to look and by the time she turned back, both of those men had frozen. _Literally. _And the look of horror of the bunny guy blended with anger with his front teeth poking out and eyes wide open like that of an owl made him look pretty as… ah, a person frozen in time… one can say.

"They aren't gonna be like this for long," I heard that sharp male voice against my ear, close enough to send a shiver down my spine. I turned to see Gray, while he slid his arms across my waist as I get struck by an incoming storm created by him as he plunged me into nothing in super high-speed. It might be two seconds (exaggeration) to when I got pushed into a seat. My head was wind-struck (ha-ha) and I felt like I would lose consciousness any moment then.

Then suddenly, I felt like being dropped and out of motion. I put my hands on my knees and my head on them. I was moving after a while, so I guessed I was in some kind of vehicle. Things started clearing up a bit after some time and I looked up. I was in a car, next to the driver's seat. And the driver was Gray, wearing shades. Shades and night do not together. Unless you are Gray. He was smirking mischievously, but he sort of got me out of that shit so I was in no place to complain. Yet.

"Hoverboard," he said out of the blue.

"What?" I said.

"An updated version of hoverboard, with my amazing technical skills," he said.

"What?" I said in a monotone.

"Duh. You thought I had supernatural powers?"

"When did I-"

"That freezing thing? I just altered some agents of this illegal thing used to kill people I can't tell you about, and made it clog their cellular activities for some time, except those of the cardiac and the nervous systems. And I engineered the hoverboard myself, with the speed upto 500 meters per second," he stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"Cool," I said, my monotone surprisingly persistent. He shook his head and regained his focus on the road. I think he was expecting me too say 'Oooh wow, Gray! You're so smart. How did you come up with this?' But ah… let's save him the pleasure. That might look rude to you normal people out there, with the fact that he just saved me, but where's the fun in being nice? s

A spark went through me and made me shudder- a sign of sudden realization. "What the hell just happened in there? Where did everyone disappear? Who were those people? Why didn't you disappear? Is this some cop-spy story? If yes, then wh-"

"Stop. Breathe in," he said gesturing, "breathe out." I nearly considered replying something cunning.

After a moment, he said, "They're trying to get you,"

"And you are a marvel hero here trying to protect me."

"Lucy," he looked deep into my eyes, "This is serious. How long has it been since you last met your dad?"

"How is this related?"

"Just tell me."

"Six years? He's in Magestica, doing his trade business."

"He was a like the chief reason of the Vrond Catastrophe"

"Uhm… wasn't that the war between two countries- Magestica and Vrond?"

"Well, that's what the media made of it. They were paid a fair sum of money to keep it all covered. Tell me, where were you then?"

"I was… in Diston. I was born in Diston."

"Diston. Hmm," his face darkened, " So what do you remember about your house over at Diston?"

"It was big house with a garden… I can't remember much. I was ten."

"Ten is an age where you have enough logical skills to have it all pictured six years later. Lucy, did you ever have a brother?"

"No."

"Do you have any photos, back from when you were little?"

"I did. But mom said she forgot them in Diston before shifting here."

Gray reached to his bag on the back seat, still maintaining a tight grip on the steering wheel. He reached in and his hand reappeared grabbing a photograph that he shoved into my hands. It had a picture of a boy, fairly fourteen, with messy hair and a wild smile. He held a girl in his arms, of about seven, scowling at the boy, probably telling him to put her down. The girl had blond locks and big, brown eyes. She was a seven year old me.

"That's your brother," Gray chuckled. I was staring intently at the picture, he _did_ have her mom's stature and dad's looks...

"B-but I never-"

"Lucy, I'm telling you the truth. That's your brother, and he died in the war. He was killed, his blood spilled, because of the Vrond Catastrophe."

I stared at him in stunned silence. "Who are you?" I finally said, finding my voice.

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend. "I'm your ex-fiancé, Lucy."

I screamed, "WHAT THE FU-"

Gray retorted, half of which wasn't sufficiently audible under my voice,"… am not serious?" "What?"

"Nevermind that. Look, Lucy, I'm not kidding. I know it's a lot to take in right now. My family was like that of yours. We were entwined- childhood friends – you know, _the rich play with the rich,_ and stuff like that? Yeah. So it was then that our family had to have a deal signed, and so you were to marry me in the later years of the companies' union. Who cares if we're seven?

It all began when your dad's Company-_Jude's_ tried to overcome my dad's-_Haston._ Your dad signed up a deal of getting a new Company set- a union as I said- to be made. _Haston-Jude's_, it was named. All was going fine, until _Haston_ suddenly hit a sharp downfall in its economy. They were checking into the _Jude's_ headquarters for security purposes and going through their files, while they were stopped abruptly by _Jude's_. My dad personally confronted yours, meeting him in his own house, demanding him the reason his ruling the check, said if he didn't trust him, he could break the union.

Meanwhile, he had already raided the headquarters and gone through the files. He got a call from the head of security informing him that losses of _Haston_ and gains of _Jude's_ were almost parallel, while _Jude's_ took on the head offices of other companies with the name of _Haston_ draining _Haston_ of his resources.

Dad got back into the room after the call and demanded degeneration of the official bonds." He stopped, "This meant a permanent break in our play-times too.

"Now the Vrond Catastrophe took place when a coworker of _Haston_ spread the word that _Jude's_ were the reason of the decline of their salaries. These got their minds enraged, they started a strike on the _Jude's_ demanding the stolen money, but they were powerful enough to suppress them. Then a rumour spread in the entire city that _Jude's_ had stolen more than the money than just that of _Haston_. _Jude's_ had enough money and power to suppress the media and everything else from spreading. But it was too late and the people broke into his house, from which you, your mom, and your father managed to escape. Little did anyone realize that your brother didn't climb the helicopter, it was all because he ran back into the house for something no one knows about.

The government had them stopped, while the government itself ran with bribes. It ordered no compensation to the people. And then the riots did stop. Now the people of _Haston_ are furious again, and they wish to use you as bait."

I was quite for a long time. Before silence could overwhelm me, I spoke, "Why did you save me, then?"

"Because you're innocent," he said, "You're home Lucy, better go inside before your mother gets anxious."

As if still in a daze, I thanked Gray for everything and entered the escalator. I looked into the mirror only to find my blank eyes staring back at me. The indicator blinked sixth floor. I got off and slowly rang my bell, only to find Jude Heartfilia beaming at me, "Surprise!" he exclaimed.

**Hu. Deal with it. :p Actually. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW and FORward. Love you guys :* Ps- reviews mean a lot to me. **

**Ja'ne**


End file.
